


Puppy

by Novella_Winchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boredom, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, Reader-Insert, Sexual Undertones, kinda fluffy i guess, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novella_Winchester/pseuds/Novella_Winchester
Summary: Derek has been spending way too much time helping out the True Alpha, and you're starting to get impatient.





	Puppy

You tacked Derek to the ground as he rounded the corner, pinning him with your hands and knees. Sliding your palms under his shirt, you purred as he focused those sharp eyes on you. You buried your face into his neck and sighed, breathing in his scent. “Please.”

His voice held warning as he spoke. “(Y/N), we already talked about this. I have to go help Scott.”

You ground your hips against his. “So? You could help me instead. Fuck Scott. Tell him you have an emergency.”

He pressed a searing hot kiss to your lips but even that was over too quickly. While you were distracted he maneuvered himself off the floor and dropped you onto one of the sofas in the living room. “I’ll be fast. Be a good puppy and wait.”

You watched him go with a frown on your face, but as soon as the sound of his steps faded off into the distance you dashed out of the loft and traced his scent to the McCall house, making sure to keep a safe distance between the two of you.You climbed through Scott’s window to find a nervous Stiles seated on the foot of the bed, computer on his lap.

You came up behind him quietly, taking the opportunity to surprise him by pressing the length of yourself against his back, hands sliding up his chest. He jumped at the sudden contact and nearly threw the laptop across the room. You giggled as he turned to face you with an utterly shocked expression. “(Y/N)? What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” You traced your fingernails over his back lightly and he shivered. 

“Derek will be pissed if—“

You leaned in closer to his neck, voice dropping to a murderous tone. “If what, Stiles? Don’t mention that sourwolf right now.” 

He stiffened. “(Y/N)—”

At that moment the door to Scott’s bedroom slammed open, Derek standing in the doorway. You shot him a look over Stiles’s shoulder and he released a growl so tiny only you could hear it. A smirk played across your lips.

“Stiles, get out.” The gravity in his voice made you shiver, but you held your ground.

You wrapped an arm around the front of Stiles’s chest as the teen jumped to stand. “We’re having fun, Derek. Stop being such a buzz kill.” The man sent a dark, warning look in Stiles’s direction and he slipped out of your grasp, darting towards the door. “Sorry (Y/N), I just… Bye!”

Derek’s gaze seems to bore holes through your torso but you ignored its instead choosing to flop back onto Scott’s bed and sigh. “Too bad. He was cute all flustered like that.”

You ignored Derek’s gaze as he slowly walked over to the bed, a petulant pout placed dramatically across your lips. His hand slid up your leg as he continued his advance. “You’re so damn stubborn. If you keep acting like this you’re going to make me angry.”

You made an indignant sound and rolled over. “Maybe you should get angry. You’re always being such a good guy and helping Scott now, I’m bored.”

The barest hint of a smile was creeping up over Derek’s lips. “You’re such a jealous little puppy. I guess I’ll have to deal with you before you cause too much trouble.” you felt the bed dip as he settled his arm over you, looking more animalistic than normal.

You draped your arms over his neck and pulled him closer, surrounding yourself with his scent. “I’m tired of being patient.” You could practically feel him grin.

“You’re never patient.”

The door to Scott’s bedroom flew open. And lo and behold, the True Alpha himself stood in the doorway, glaring at you. “Really guys? In my bed?.”


End file.
